Leon Crawford
Pre-War Life Leon worked as a mechanical engineer. A father that had a strong bond with his daughter, Norra Sagittarius. His wife, Desiree Crawford, was mostly traveling from her job. As the Combine invasion started, Leon quickly went to pick up Norra from school. Packing all their valuables and gear as the siren went on. They retreated to an abandoned farm house to take a break from fleeing from their city. However, during the night, Leon was taken by bandits and pulled away from his daughter who was hard to be noticed by the bandits. As he was being kidnapped, he struggled to break free, asking "Why would you do this?!". The bandits just laughed and responded with, "The world is ending! We can do whatever we want!" as a man with a mask came out from the bushes with a large axe. Leon, frightened was having flashbacks of his daughter, knowing he cannot leave this world like this. As he was being dragged along towards the man, Leon thought of a plan to escape but was quickly interrupted by heavy gunshots off to the left. Three tall men with white uniforms and a never before seen suits appeared. They carried strange weapons and unleashed them on to the group. The strange soldiers shot two of Leon's captors and left only him and the axe man alive as they began walking up to them. As Leon fled, the axe man charged at the three strange soldiers, quickly decapitating one of them but later shot down. Leon fled back to the farmhouse to find that his daughter was gone. No traces of her were left. The Resistance Leon stumbled with the resistance a few years after the initial Invasion. He has been searching for his daughter all that time and hoped that she took interest with this group. Leon then joined up because they promised that they will help him look for his daughter. The First Cell Two years later, Leon was capable enough to have his own squad as his leadership skills increased. He began building his first cell (Squad of Resistance Members). However, during an intelligence retrieval, his cell was ambushed by The Combine with multiple dropships and a gunship. Defeated, the combine dragged along one of his cell members, Cowboy. The remaining survivors of the cell fled in different ways, the group scattered. Rebuilding The Cell After the events of the destruction of his cell, Leon found himself in the City looking for new recruits while establishing an Outpost in City 45 with the help of Iron Horse. He then traveled through multiple cities reinforcing his cell unit. The Outlands After accomplishing to build a good and strong cell, Leon established a base of operations in the outlands in which is now known as Fort Green-Flame. He later left the base in charge onto his second in command and went off to help more around cities. Experiences City 45 City 45 was the first City where Leon started his recruitment. He settled among the restricted areas of the slums where Metropolice never patrolled. He arrived attempting to keep his ties with The Resistance hidden from any Loyalists and Metropolice. However, it came to his undoing that he has been caught by the S.E.C of the city. The S.E.C used him as his test subject by implanting a device into his ear, ultimately increasing his hearing. The device was able to detect where he was located at all times and what he hears. It also resulted in Leon completely having no knowledge of the experiment and thus was the S.E.C's spy. Until Blossom was able detect the device and disrupt the signal to the S.E.C. The device was later removed from Leon but he was able to keep the enhanced hearing that came with it. Since the S.E.C gathered knowledge of Leons base of operations, him and his cell fled the City. City 18 Leon established an outpost here after fleeing from City 45. He was able to establish a small outpost to reassemble his cell and recruit newcomers. City 8 Category:Characters